<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Light in the Dark by wolfstarlights</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593033">A Light in the Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfstarlights/pseuds/wolfstarlights'>wolfstarlights</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Chronic Illness, M/M, Multi, Texting, quarantine fic, wolfstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:47:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfstarlights/pseuds/wolfstarlights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius is really bored due to the covid-19 lockdown and texts a boy on Instagram. A really cute boy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Instagram:<br/>/Remus/<br/>-Sirius-</p><p>Texts:<br/><em>Remus</em><br/><strong>Sirius</strong><br/>Dorcas<br/><span class="u">James</span><br/><em><span class="u"><strong>Peter</strong></span></em></p><p>Calls:<br/><em>Remus</em><br/><strong>Sirius</strong><br/>Others</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>March 20th 2020, London, UK</p><p>
  <strong> Stay at home</strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>only go outside for food, health reasons or work (but only if you cannot work from home)</li>
<li>if you go out, stay 2 metres (6ft) away from other people at all times</li>
<li>wash your hands as soon as you get home</li>
</ul><p>Do not meet others, even friends or family.</p><p>You can spread the virus even if you don’t have symptoms.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Hide message </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Due to the coronavirus (COVID-19) outbreak, schools, colleges and childcare providers will be closed to the majority of pupils until further notice.</p><p>Primary assessments, including SATs, and exams including GCSEs, AS levels and A levels, will not go ahead this summer.</p><p>Where possible, we would encourage childcare providers, schools and colleges to continue to look after critical workers’ children and vulnerable children thr...<span class="u">show more</span></p><p> </p><p>March 21st 2020<br/>
Saturday PM</p><p>(4:38)<strong><em> [calling Prongs]</em></strong><br/>
</p><p>

(4:40)<strong><em> [call failed, try again] </em></strong></p><p>(4:50) <strong><em>[calling Prongs] </em></strong><br/>
</p><p>

(4:51) <strong><em>[call failed, try again] </em></strong></p><p>(4:51) <strong>Prongs you wanker </strong><br/>
</p><p>

(4:51) <strong>what on earth are you doing that is more important than me, the love of your life? </strong><br/>
</p><p>
(4:52) <strong>I swear if you don’t have a good explanation for this I’m going to change your contact information in my phone! </strong><br/>
</p><p>
(4:53) <strong> no scratch that I’m doing that now cause I’m really fucking bored and SOMEONE IS NOT REPLYING TO MY CRIES OF HELP </strong></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-:-:-</p>
</div><p>(4:55) <strong><em>[calling Wormtail] </em></strong></p><p>“Padfoot?”</p><p>“<strong>Wooormyyyyy! I’m dyyyiiing of boredom! </strong>”</p><p>“Oh. Yeah, I get it.”</p><p>“<strong>What can I do against it! Help me out, man!</strong>”</p><p>“Umm... have you asked Prongs already?”</p><p>“<strong>Yes but the wanker is not picking up!</strong>”</p><p>“Well, you could always read a book?”</p><p>“<strong>Are you implying- The audacity you have! Before I pick up a book that’s not to do with homework I’ll rather go outside and get best buddies with Miss ‘Rona!</strong>”</p><p>“Okay, okay, I get it. Not happening. How about your brother then?”</p><p>“<strong>You mean the one that doesn’t miss a chance to suck up to our parents?</strong>”</p><p>“...yeah, okay, I didn’t think that one through.”</p><p>“<strong>You’re not good at this. Not helpful at all.</strong>”</p><p>“Well, if that’s the case then call somebody else. I’m sure you have more phone numbers than just Prongs’ and mine!”</p><p>“<strong>Ugh, fine. Thanks for nothing, wanker.</strong>”</p><p>“I love you too, Pads.”</p><p>(4:59) <strong><em>[call disconnected] </em></strong></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-:-:-</p>
</div><p>(5:07) <strong><em>[calling ProngsThePlonker] </em></strong><br/>
(5:09) <strong><em>[call failed] </em></strong></p><p>(5:10) <strong>you’re ProngsThePlonker now </strong><br/>
</p><p>

(5:10)<strong> I think that’s very fitting and also does justice to my poetic flair </strong><br/>
</p><p>
(5:10) <strong>and if you don’t text me back before midnight I’ll never change it back </strong><br/>
</p><p> 
(5:11) <strong>and you will have to live with that forever </strong> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-:-:-</p>
</div><p>(5:23) <strong><em>[calling JamesiesFutureWife] </em></strong></p><p>“What do you want, asshole!”</p><p>“<strong>Good afternoon to you, too, Evans. I’m bored and hoped your incomparable genius might be able to provide me a source of entertainment.</strong>”</p><p>“You know, there’s a huge virtual playground called internet at your disposal.”</p><p>“<strong>But I need social interaction!</strong>”</p><p>“My point still stands. Now fuck off I really don’t want to deal with you right now.”</p><p>“<strong>You wound me. I thought you’d be delighted at the sound of my beautiful voice! I thought you loved me!</strong>”</p><p>“In your dreams, Black!”</p><p>(5:25) <strong><em>[call disconnected] </em></strong></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-:-:-</p>
</div><strong>Instagram</strong> (@notromulus)<br/>You have 1 new follower request<p><span class="u">@theprettieststar</span> requested to follow you <span class="u">Accept</span> | <span class="u">Delete</span></p><p>
  <strong>DMs</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>(1 request)</em>
</p><p><strong>theprettieststar</strong><br/>
<em>Active now</em></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>7:35 PM</em>
  </p>
</div>-Hey, are there still open slots for male friends in your life? Because I am very bored and all of my friends have betrayed me.-<p><span class="u"> Accept </span>    |   <span class="u">Reply</span>       |<span class="u">Delete</span></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>8:21 PM</em>
  </p>
</div>/Um, honestly I have no clue what you are talking about. Or who you are. I’m sorry about your friends tho./<p>-Let me introduce myself then: I am Sirius, your extremely punk city skater boy, 16 y/o, official family disappointment and professional prankster.-<br/>
-I found your account on this page <span class="u">@internetfriends.england</span>-<br/>
-I’m actually very surprised you replied this fast considering your profile was posted on there about four years ago.-</p><p>/Oh my god. I totally forgot about that. /<br/>
/just... how?/</p><p>-Oh I was really really bored. And the page was full of 9-13 y/o girls so I made it a challenge for myself to find a boy.-<br/>
-I swear you are the only boy on that page-</p><p>/I know, I didn’t want to be on there in the first place/</p><p>-I figured-<br/>
-the comment you left under the pic telling your friend to fuck off or you’d have it taken down-<br/>
-that kind of gave it away-<br/>
-the comment also gave me your new username-</p><p>/oh god I’m going to kill Dorcas/</p><p>-haha pls don’t I’m very grateful for her-<br/>
-without that comment I would for one have thrown my phone against a wall bc 1 hour of scrolling for nothing and secondly I would be very bored again-</p><p>/OK/</p><p>-also about that used-to-be-username of yours-<br/>
-Really?-<br/>
-<span class="u">@lonelylostboy12</span> ?-<br/>
-a little depressing for a 12 y/o dude isn’t it?-</p><p>/fuck off/<br/>
/it’s a Peter Pan reference/</p><p>-hahaha that’s so adorable-</p><p>/fuck off/</p><p>-do you mean that?-<br/>
-should I stop texting you?-<br/>
<em>Seen</em></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-:-:-</p>
</div><p>(8:56)<em> You are so dead. </em><br/>
</p><p>(9:39)<em> Shit! </em><br/>
</p><p>(9:40)<em> It is your duty to help me out. </em><br/>
</p><p>(9:40)<em> Like, right now! </em><br/>
</p><p>(9:42) The fuck is going on?????<br/>
</p><p>(9:42) <em>You remember when we did this Internetfriends thing, like, four years ago? </em><br/>
</p><p>(9:43) o h  m y  g o s h  y e s !<br/>
</p><p>(9:43) <em>or rather when you forced me into that </em><br/>
</p><p>(9:44) you lost a bet! It was your price to pay!<br/>
</p><p>(9:45) <em>oh fuck. Damn it. I forgot that too. </em><br/>
</p><p>(9:45) <em>NEVERMIND </em><br/>
</p><p>(9:45) What the fuck HAPPENED REMUS<br/>
</p><p>(9:46) <em>I got a DM. A guy found that post. And asked if I still wanted an internet-guy-friend. </em><br/>
</p><p>(9:48) <em>Dorcas? </em><br/>
</p><p>(9:48) sorry I’m laughing too hard<br/>
</p><p>(9:48) I cant fycking process this<br/>
</p><p>(9:49) <em>ANYWAYS </em><br/>
</p><p>(9:50) <em>he explained himself and I don’t know how to feel about it but now he’s directly asked me if I want him to stop texting and idfk what to tell him! </em><br/>
</p><p>(9:50) I don’t know<br/>
</p><p>(9:51) <em>Come on, you were the one to get me here in the first place! I’ve been leaving him on seen for the last 10 minutes! </em><br/>
</p><p>(9:52) If you can’t decide that means he can’t be that bad,,,, I don’t know,,,, get to know him and if he annoys you in the future or it becomes creepy just block him or whatever<br/>
</p><p>(9:53) <em>... </em><br/>
</p><p>(9:53) <em>OK </em></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-:-:-</p>
</div><strong>Instagram</strong>      <strong>DMs</strong><p><strong>theprettieststar</strong><br/>
<em>Active now</em></p><p>-you’re leaving me on seen...-<br/>
-I don’t know what to do with that-<br/>
-I guess I’ll just wait-<br/>
-I’m really bad at waiting-<br/>
-I think I should probably shut up-</p><p>/I’m sorry for leaving you on seen. I got... sidetracked./</p><p>-oh-<br/>
-okay-</p><p>/yeah/</p><p>-so what’s your answer?-</p><p>/what?/</p><p>-?-</p><p>/oh right./<br/>
/sorry, I’m tired/</p><p>-stop apologising I am the one that texted a stranger-</p><p>/I don’t mind if we keep texting. I won’t force it tho and you shouldn’t either. If I’m being annoying or boring or something just say it and we can stop./</p><p>-I’m pretty sure you’re none of those but as you know all my other friends have failed me so my standards are not very high-</p><p>/If you say so./</p><p>-I say so-<br/>
-Now I think it’s time you introduce yourself-<br/>
-the one from your profile is kind of outdated-</p><p>/OK. I’m Remus. I’m also 16. And that’s basically it. My life is not that interesting./</p><p>-yeah <span class="u">@notromulus</span>-<br/>
-good one-<br/>
-but I’m pretty sure there is more to you-</p><p>/There’s really not. I have like 2 friends and I usually spend my freetime on movies or books./</p><p>-here we go!!! Movies!-<br/>
-what do you watch?-<br/>
-besides Disney, mind-<br/>
-Star Wars?-</p><p>/Not really. Can’t say I’ve watched them./<br/>
/I like Marvel tho./</p><p>-WHAT-<br/>
-okay I am now starting to regret my choice-<br/>
-I don’t know if I can handle texting someone this illiterate-<br/>
-Star Wars is basic knowledge!-</p><p>/sorry, all I can offer you is Marvel, Disney and Lord of the Rings/</p><p>-...-<br/>
-I guess I could tolerate that-</p><p>/thank you?/</p><p>-but only if you promise to watch Star Wars in the future-</p><p>/I promise?/</p><p>-a bit more enthusiasm please!-</p><p>/I promise to watch Star Wars sometime in the near future./</p><p>-great!-</p><p>/I’m sorry but I’m actually really tired right now. Good night./</p><p>-okay good night-</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-:-:-</p>
</div><p>(11:09)<span class="u"> I’m sorry bro, I had to help dad in the Restaurant and my phone died</span><br/>
</p><p>(11:09)<strong> too late </strong><br/>
</p><p>(11:10) <strong>I have already replaced you </strong><br/>
</p><p>(11:12)<span class="u"> sure you have</span><br/>
</p><p>(11:13)<span class="u"> I’m also sure you won’t be crying for my attention again tomorrow </span><br/>
</p><p>(11:13) <strong>I’m not lying </strong><br/>
</p><p>(11:14) <strong>Remus is a sweetheart and I don’t need you anymore </strong><br/>
</p><p>(11:14) <span class="u">wth?</span><br/>
</p><p>(11:14) <span class="u">please elaborate </span><br/>
</p><p>(11:17) <strong>Remus is my wonderful, wholesome Internetfriend that I hold close to my heart and who is too precious for this world </strong><br/>
</p><p>(11:18) <span class="u">since when do you have an internetfriend?</span><br/>
</p><p>(11:18) <strong>since today </strong><br/>
</p><p>(11:19) <span class="u">and you’re sure he’s not a middle aged man who’s preying on little boys?</span><br/>
</p><p>(11:20) <strong>yes </strong><br/>
</p><p>(11:21) <strong>now leave me alone I’m still mad at you </strong><br/>
</p><p>(11:22) <span class="u">I told you what happened! It wasn’t on purpose!</span><br/>
</p><p>(11:25) <span class="u">okay you really want to do this</span><br/>
</p><p>(11:26) <span class="u">well, good night</span><br/>
</p><p>(11:26) <span class="u">love you, idiot</span></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m writing this in a spur of the moment and I will update this whenever I feel like it because I already have a lot of projects in progress. But I think as we currently are all in this situation it might be quite regularly.<br/>Also, the announcements in the beginning are the official ones for the uk. I’m trying to keep this story as realistic as possible.</p><p>Lots of love to everyone who reads and supports this&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Instagram:<br/>/Remus/<br/>-Sirius-</p><p>Texts:<br/><em>Remus</em><br/><strong>Sirius</strong><br/>Dorcas<br/><span class="u">James</span><br/><em><span class="u"><strong>Peter</strong></span></em></p><p>Calls:<br/><em>Remus</em><br/><strong>Sirius</strong><br/>Others</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>March 22nd 2020<br/>
Sunday AM</p><p><strong>Instagram</strong> (@notromulus)<br/>
You have 11 new messages from @theprettieststar</p><p>
  <strong>DMs</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>theprettieststar</strong><br/>
<em>Active 6 minutes ago</em>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>7:25 AM</em>
  </p>
</div>-Good Morning Beautiful!!!-<br/>-Did you sleep well?-<br/>-Did you dream of me?-<br/>-I promise, I’m very dream-worthy!-<div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>8:15 AM</em>
  </p>
</div>-I see-<br/>-not an early riser-<br/>-I am very disappointed-<br/>-it haven’t even been 24 hours and you’re already leaving me to die of boredom like all my other friends-<br/>-oh how will I only cope-<br/>-the heartbreak will be my end-<br/>-I trusted you!!!-<div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>9:33 AM</em>
  </p>
</div>/Oh my god, what have I gotten myself into./<br/>/Why are you up at 7 on a Sunday???/<p>-Finally, Remy!!!-</p><p>/Remy?/</p><p>-my family insists on having breakfast together and going to church-<br/>
-what, you don’t like the nickname?-</p><p>/Don’t churches have to be closed as well?/<br/>
/I’m not particularly fond of it, no./</p><p>-yeah but they only just announced it this morning so instead of being tortured by a priests speach I was suffering even more total boredom-<br/>
-But I need to call you something!-<br/>
-and he’s gone again-<br/>
-don’t worry Remsypoo, I’ll find the perfect nickname for you-<br/>
-okay that one was horrible-<br/>
-but I’ll have you know I’m the CEO of nicknaming people-<br/>
-Do you want proof?-<br/>
-okay so we have-<br/>
-Prongs and Wormtail-<br/>
-with me, Padfoot, we are the Marauders-<br/>
-the most infamous pranksters to ever wander the castle of Hogwarts-<br/>
-then there’d be Minnie, the love of my life-<br/>
-don’t get me wrong I love you lots but Minnie McG is a woman of class!-<br/>
-next is slimy snivellus (urgh)-</p><p>/sorry, I was just having breakfast./</p><p>-and Elvendork-</p><p>/Okay calm down haha!/</p><p>-though they are not finished yet-</p><p>/What do you mean by that?/</p><p>-Elvendork!-<br/>
-My beauty!-<br/>
-My work!-<br/>
-My art!-</p><p>/.../</p><p>-My baby!-</p><p>/that’s not really explaining anything??/</p><p>-Elvendork is a motorbike-<br/>
-I found them and now I’m fixing them up-</p><p>/Oh! Them?/</p><p>-They’re a bike!-<br/>
-They have no gender!-<br/>
-I don’t know why all men have decided to see their bikes as women!-</p><p>/I think it might have something to do with how most men are attracted to women./</p><p>-ugh heteronormativity makes me sick-<br/>
-so do gender roles-<br/>
-our society is fucked up-</p><p>/True!/</p><p>-so what are you up to on this beautiful Sunday locked up at home?-</p><p>/waiting for the caffeine to kick in :)/</p><p>-...can’t relate-</p><p>/I figured. You don’t seem like you lack energy./</p><p>-I tried it once but it was really disgusting and then I might’ve caused a huge mess so Prongs and Wormy swore they would never let me take a sip of coffee ever again-</p><p>/Haha I have no problems at all with imagining this./</p><p>-oh?-<br/>
-what do I look like in your imagination?-</p><p>/.../<br/>
/Unless the long-haired kid with grey eyes in the pictures on your profile is a paid model, I know very well what you look like./</p><p>-Aah so you‘ve stalked me already!-<br/>
-like what you see?-</p><p>/gosh you’re so full of yourself, I was simply checking if you were a pedophile or something/</p><p>-I mean I could be-<br/>
-you don’t know that-<br/>
-maybe all those pictures are really a model-</p><p>/Nah don’t think so./</p><p>-I feel honoured by your trust in my honesty but I’m really concerned about your safety-</p><p>/Oh I can look after myself just fine. I just don’t think any pedophile or murderer would ever try to lure their prey by annoying them on a Sunday morning during lockdown :)/</p><p>-EXCUSE ME?????-</p><p>/.../<br/>
/I bet you’re pouting right now./</p><p>-I am not!-<br/>
-I can’t believe you-<br/>
-I am off-<br/>
-I don’t have to let you insult me like that-</p><p>/okay :)/</p><p>-boring conversation anyway-</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-:-:-</p>
</div>(11:14)<strong> JAMIIIIIIEIIEIEIIIIIIIEEEEEE</strong><p>(11:15)<strong> PROOOOOOONGSSSSSS </strong></p><p>(11:15)<span class="u"> knew it</span></p><p>(11:16)<strong> shut up plonker</strong></p><p>(11:17)<span class="u"> okay, spill it</span></p><p>(11:17)<strong> Remus said I‘m too annoying to be a pedophile</strong></p><p>(11:19)<span class="u"> he‘s not lying tho</span></p><p>(11:20)<strong> I hate you</strong></p><p>(11:20)<span class="u"> nah u don’t </span></p><p>(11:22)<strong> as my best friend it is your duty to take MY side</strong></p><p>(11:23) <span class="u">sorry we‘re about to take off for the restaurant again</span></p><p>(11:23)<strong> traitor</strong></p><p>(11:24)<span class="u"> You have your new IF to text, he seems like a sharp person </span></p><p>(11:25) <strong>FCK U</strong></p><p>(11:26) <span class="u">Love you too Pads</span>
</p><p>(11:26)<strong> piss off, do your charity work and let me mourn the loss of yet another friend</strong></p><p>(11:27) <span class="u">:)</span></p><p>(11:28)<strong> at least let me have the last word goddamnit</strong></p><p>(11:30)<span class="u"> :)))</span>
</p><p>(11:31)<strong> :((((((</strong>
</p><p>(11:35)<span class="u"> XD </span>
</p><p>(11:35) <strong>8=====D </strong>
</p><p>(11:36) <strong>that’s you</strong>
</p><p>(11:42)<span class="u"> nah don’t think so</span>
</p><p>(11:43)<strong> oh right</strong>
</p><p>(11:43)<strong>8==D</strong>
</p><p>(11:44)<strong> that’s more accurate </strong>
</p><p>(11:45) <span class="u">idiot</span>
</p><p>(11:45) <strong>prick</strong>
</p><p>(11:46)<span class="u"> okay we‘re there</span>
</p><p>(11:46) <strong> :( </strong>
</p><p>(11:47)<span class="u">talk to you later?</span>
</p><p>(11:47)<strong> yeah alright </strong>
</p><p>(11:47) <span class="u">ly</span>
</p><p>(11:47)<strong> Love you too</strong>
</p><p>(11:50)<strong> asshole</strong></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    -:-:-
  </p>
</div>Sunday PM<p>
    <strong>Instagram</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>DMs</strong>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>theprettieststar</strong><br/>
<em>Active now</em></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
      <em>2:46 PM</em>
  </p>
</div>-you think I‘m hot then?-<p>/where the hell did you get that from?/
</p><p>-you did say I could be a model-</p><p>/.../<br/>
/well you’re not exactly ugly but one would think you are aware of that/
</p><p>-so you think I‘m hot!-
</p><p>/fuck off/
</p><p>-ah someone has a crush on me-<br/>
-my dear Remus!-<br/>
-I know I‘m irresistible but I don’t think I am ready for that yet-<br/>
-I mean I like you a lot but you just... you Go too fast for me Remy-dear -
</p><p>/.../<br/>
/Are you done with your Drama-Queen-Outbreak?/
</p><p>-you don’t like when I do that?-
</p><p>/I mean it is kinda funny but you could tone it down a bit. For my sanity‘s sake./
</p><p>-you ask the impossible!-<br/>
-Remus?-<br/>
-I promise I didn’t mean it like that!-<br/>
-come back please-<br/>
-without you I am all alone!!!-<br/>
-you can’t do that to me!-<br/>
-I am so sorry my love-<br/>
-if it’s so important to you I can try to go a little easier on the drama-<br/>
-just don’t leave me like everyone else!-<br/>
-I beg you!-
</p><p>/Oh my god haha./
</p><p>-FINALLY-
</p><p>/I was only gone for ten minutes! Because my phone‘s battery is shit!/
</p><p>-Thank god I thought you had left me for good-
</p><p>/dramatic much/
</p><p>-oh wait I don’t like god-<br/>
-HAIL SATAN-
</p><p>/do you really not like god or is that just you rebelling against your family?/
</p><p>-both-<br/>
-definitely both-
</p><p>/interesting/<br/>
/I‘m sorry but I really got to go now/
</p><p>-WHYYYYY NOT AGAIN-
</p><p>/mum is calling/
</p><p>-oh-<br/>
-okay-<br/>
-talk to you later-</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-:-:-
  </p>
</div>(3:40)<em>
  <br/>
  <strong>[incoming video call from Hope]</strong>
  <br/>
</em><p>“<em>Hey mum!</em> “
</p><p>“Remus!” Hope huffed a sigh as she sank into a hospital chair. Her mouth was covered by a hygienic mask but the corners of her eyes were crinkled with joy. Remus smiled back.
</p><p>“<em>How is everything going?</em>”
</p><p>“Oh, you know. Everything’s a bit more messy and people that come in here are a little more panicked but apart from that it’s not all that different.”
</p><p>Remus knew she was playing it down a lot in order to not worry him any further but he would just accept that for now.
</p><p>“How’s dad?”
</p><p>“<em>Well, he’s obviously upset that he can’t leave the house at all and that he can’t even go grocery shopping.</em>”
</p><p>Hope laughed at that. It was the oddest of things but somehow Lyall Lupin’s favourite hobby was going to the grocery store.
</p><p>“<em>Apart from that he’s fine I guess. Wait a second, I’ll get him!</em>”
</p><p>Remus disappeared from the screen for half a minute before he returned with his father besides him.
</p><p>“Hope!”
</p><p>“Lyall, my dear!”
</p><p>“Are you staying safe alright?”</p><p>“Of course I am! You know that I’m a very careful person.“
</p><p>“Yes, I know. I know. We miss you over here.“
</p><p>“Oh, honey, I miss you, too! The both of you! But all those people here need all the help they can get and I can’t put you at any risk.”</p><p>“<em>We know. Still sucks.</em>”
</p><p>“Remus, watch your mouth!”</p><p>“<em>What? That wasn’t even a bad word!</em>”
</p><p>“If you don’t consider this a bad word then I don’t want to know-“
</p><p>Lyall interrupted his rant as he heard his wife’s soft laugh.
</p><p>“I even miss your pointless little fights.”
</p><p>She sniffed and there was a glint on her cheek that might’ve been a tear but could just as well have been a glitch from Remus ancient smartphone.
</p><p>“I’m sorry that I can’t be with you two and that you have to do all the shopping, Remus. I still don’t like to think about that. And you’re sure no one else could do that job?”
</p><p>“<em>Mum, I’m fine! I promise! And if it gets too much I’ll text Dorcas. We can manage.</em>”
</p><p>“Alright, alright.”
</p><p>Her head turned a bit to the left and there was a high voice saying something to her.</p><p>“They need me again, I have to cut my break short. It was a delight to see your faces and hear your voices again. I will call again when I’m off for the night.”
</p><p>They all knew she would probably forget it because she would be too fatigued by then but that was okay.
</p><p>“Okay. Goodbye, Hope. Don’t overwork yourself, alright.”
</p><p>“Yeah, goodbye, my loves.”</p><p>“<em>Bye, mum.</em>”
</p><p>(3:44)<em><strong>[video call ended] </strong></em></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-:-:-
  </p>
</div><br/><strong>Instagram</strong><br/><p>
                <strong>DMs</strong>
</p><p><strong>theprettieststar</strong><br/>
<em>Active 6 minutes ago</em></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
          <em>4:02 PM</em>
  </p>
</div><p>/Wow I didn’t think you would actually stay silent for so long/<br/>
</p><p>
-awww you miss me!!!-
</p><p>/ummm no?/
</p><p>-admit it-<br/>
-You want me to stay because of the way that you feel about me-
</p><p>/I don’t even know what to say anymore/
</p><p>
-just the truth-<br/>
-Tell me how much you love me-<br/>
-so that I can tell you that it won‘t work out and that it’s just not supposed to be-<br/>
-and then you will fight for me with your werewolf claws-<br/>
-and end our enemies-<br/>
-and then we‘ll ride into the sunset on a dragon-<br/>
-wait no-<br/>
-I’m a dog-<br/>
-*on-<br/>
-and we‘ll marry-<br/>
-and we‘ll have a lot of kids-<br/>
-all of them are gay-<br/>
-and we‘ll live happily ever after as a big gay family-<br/>
-with a dog-<br/>
-the end-<br/>
-Rem?-<br/>
-I see that you’re seeing this-<br/>
-I just poured my heart to you-<br/>
-don’t ignore me like that-
</p><p>
 /I’m sorry I’m just still laughing at “I’m a dog”/
</p><p>
 -I feel like I should be mad at you...-
</p><p>
 /So anyways, what have you been doing all day?/
</p><p>
 -I know what you’re doing but I’ll let it slide-<br/>
-just this time-
</p><p>
/mmh/
</p><p>
 -you’re lucky you’re cute-
</p><p>/Joke’s on you I’m really not cute/
</p><p>-prove it-
</p><p>
 /I believe I was asking about your day?/
</p><p>
 -one day I’ll get you to show me a picture of you-<br/>
-it’s really unfair-<br/>
-you can see all those pictures of myself on my profile-<br/>
-and the only posts you have are digital flyers for church events and a masseur-<br/>
-why do you even have that up?-
</p><p>
 /sometimes I’m doing volunteer work for the protestant church in our town and if they do events with a good cause I’ll advertize it/<br/>
/the masseur is my dad/
</p><p>
 -hold on-<br/>
-so your last name is Lupin?-<br/>
-Remus Lupin-<br/>
-basically your name is just a bad pun-
</p><p>/do you even know what the definition of a pun is?/
</p><p>
 -shut up wolf boy-<br/>
-the nicknaming mechanisms in my brain have just started moving-
</p><p>/nuh uh, you start calling me wolf boy, I start calling you dog boy/
</p><p>-that’s fair-
</p><p>
 /I believe I asked you about your day?/
</p><p>
 -oh nothing much-<br/>
-currently watching the third movie of the day-<br/>
-and I might be using an illegal website for it bc I don’t have Netflix-<br/>
-my parents think it’ll kill my braincells-
</p><p>/you have brain cells?/
</p><p>-shut up wolf boy-<br/>
-anyways-<br/>
-I’ve always wanted to hide my brother’s pet snake and film his reaction-<br/>
-quarantine might be the thing to let my restraint fall apart-<br/>
-too much boredom-
</p><p>/your brother has a pet snake???/
</p><p>-yup-<br/>
-Lord V-<br/>
-vicious neon green thing-
</p><p>/okay wow/<br/>
/Sorry, dinner gotta go/
</p><p>-me too lol-</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
   -:-:-
  </p>
</div><strong>Instagram</strong><br/><p><strong>DMs</strong>
</p><p><strong>theprettieststar</strong><br/>
<em>Active 23 minutes ago</em></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><em>9:22 PM</em>
       
  </p>
</div>/Good Night dog boy/<p>-what?-<br/>
-it’s so early-<br/>
-you were barely awake for 12 hours-<br/>
-nevermind you seem to be asleep already-<br/>
-Good Night wolf boy-</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
   -:-:-
  </p>
</div>(10:11)<strong>Prongs</strong><br/><p>(10:12) <strong>I think I’m in love</strong>
</p><p>(10:33) <span class="u">The Internet guy?</span>
</p><p>(10:34)<strong> the internet guy.</strong>
</p><p>(10:37)<span class="u"> I’d say you’re imagining things and that you should wait a little longer before you make that kind of statement but I trust you to ignore my advice so I will not even try</span>
</p><p>(10:37)<span class="u"> just don’t get yourself pregnant Pads, you’re too much of a child yourself to actually raise one</span>
</p><p>(10:40)<strong> yeah I’ll make sure we’ll use protection during phone sex so he doesn’t penetrate my non-existent uterus </strong>
</p><p>(10:52) <span class="u"> I’m glad you get the sentiment </span>
</p><p>(10:53) <span class="u">I promise I will call you tomorrow but for now I’m exhausted</span>
</p><p>(10:54)<span class="u"> if you don’t feel like going to bed yet you can take notes on everything relevant that you need to tell me tomorrow like for example Internet guy’s shoe size :) </span>
</p><p>(10:56)<strong> good night prongs</strong>
</p><p>(10:57)<span class="u"> love you Drama Queen TM &lt;3 </span>
</p><p>(11:00)<strong> love you too asshole</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the long wait guys. Chapter turned out way longer than expected. I hope you all are dealing okay with the current situation and that all of you are safe and healthy &lt;3<br/>(PS: comments make me really really happy &lt;3)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Instagram:<br/>/Remus/<br/>-Sirius-</p><p>Texts:<br/><em>Remus</em><br/><strong>Sirius</strong><br/>Dorcas<br/><span class="u">James</span><br/><strong><span class="u"><em>Peter</em></span></strong></p><p>Calls:<br/><em>Remus</em><br/><strong>Sirius </strong><br/>Others</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>March 23rd 2020<br/>
Monday AM</p><p> </p><p><strong>Instagram</strong> (@notromulus)<br/>
You have 28 new messages from @theprettieststar</p><p>
  <strong>DMs</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>theprettieststar</strong><br/>
<em>Active 2 hours ago</em>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>8:24 AM</em>
  </p>
</div>-why.-<br/>-why do I have to do this bullshit.-<br/>-GCSEs are cancelled anyways-<br/>-what’s the point in online classes-<br/>-you’re not awake yet?-<br/>-lucky you-<br/>-okay my class is starting-<br/>-please feel free to entertain me-<br/>-you‘ll be the only light on this horrible gruesome day-<br/>-it’s monday-<br/>-it’s raining-<br/>-I‘m locked inside-<br/>-I have school-<br/>-but not even the slightest pranking opportunity-<br/>-not fair-<br/>-okay now my lady Minnie is waiting for me-<br/>-have fun with your work wolf boy-<br/>-if you don’t have any, I hate you-<br/>-gtg-<br/>-bye-<div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>9:31 AM</em>
  </p>
</div>-you awake yet?-<br/>-probably not-<br/>-:(-<br/>-I wanna talk to you-<br/>-Come on, gimme a sign here!-<br/>-please?-<br/>-ugh okay my restraint is used up-<br/>-I’m downloading TikTok-<br/>-I’ll blame you if I get addicted-<div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>1:44 PM</em>
  </p>
</div>/Hi/<p>-...-<br/>
-that’s it?-<br/>
-you leave me waiting for HOURS and then all you can give me is a ‘Hi’?-</p><p>/:)/<br/>
/Well, much unlike you apparently, I was paying attention to my school assignments./</p><p>-school is so overrated-<br/>
-I’d much rather spend all day with Elvendork, my beauty-</p><p>/the bike, right?/</p><p>-well, yes, but they are SO MUCH MORE than just a bike!!!-</p><p>/is that so? Does it have any special traits then? Does it have a flying mode?-</p><p>-...-<br/>
-I have just decided that you will never be allowed anywhere near my baby-</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>2:20 PM</em>
  </p>
</div>/Are you sulking again?/<p>-what?-<br/>
-oh yeah-<br/>
-no I just got lost on TikTok-<br/>
-I have found the gay side and I literally cannot stop watching these-</p><p>/I honestly don’t get what’s the deal about this app. Somehow everyone seems to have decided that the app is cringe but those who have it are absolutely obsessed with it? It’s so weird./<br/>
/Also, what do you mean by gay side?/<br/>
/Sirius?/<br/>
/nevermind, I have better things to do./</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>3:33 PM</em>
  </p>
</div>-who’s sulking now lmao-<p>/not me/<br/>
/I’m reading/</p><p>-sure you are-<br/>
-Remus?-<br/>
-Ugh this is revenge isn’t it-<br/>
-well fine-<br/>
-I’ll wait-<br/>
-maybe I’ll spam you-<br/>
-then you won’t be able to concentrate on your book-<br/>
-and then you will reply-<br/>
-and then I win-<br/>
-REEEMUUUS-<br/>
-REMIPOO-<br/>
-RERE-<br/>
-REMYYY-<br/>
-WOLF BOY-<br/>
-MOONBEAM-<br/>
-MOONY-<br/>
-wait THATS IT!!!-<br/>
-I HAVE FOUND YOHR NICKNAME-<br/>
-FROM NOW ON YOU SHALL BE CALLED MOONY-<br/>
-MOONY COME ONLINE AND APPRECIATE MY NICKNAMING SKILLS-</p><p>/wtf? You know, spamming is no use with me, I have my phone on mute at all times./</p><p>-have you even read my texts????-</p><p>/yeah. It’s cool. The name. I like it./</p><p>-nuh uh-<br/>
-what did I say about enthusiasm?-</p><p>/OH MY GOSH SIRIUS I SHALL FOREVER BE GRATEFUL FOR THOU HAVE GIVEN ME THE MOST SUPERIOR NICKNAME TO EVER BE CREATED!!!/</p><p>-that’s what I’m talking about!-<br/>
-speaking of enthusiasm-<br/>
-have you watched Star Wars already?-</p><p>/no?/<br/>
/that was like 2 days ago, I don’t even know if I have access to any of the movies.../</p><p>-I am very disappointed.-<br/>
-you have failed me, young Jedi-</p><p>/wanna elaborate on the gay TikTok thing now? Cause I’m confused./</p><p>-jenxkdndj it’s the best thing-<br/>
-so the app has an algorithm and whatever you like and comment on will appear on your ForYou page more often and I started liking the gay stuff and NOW ITS ALL PRETTY GAY PEOPLE AND I LOVE IT-</p><p>/okay this is not even a long shot anymore but just for the record: are you gay?/</p><p>-HELL YEAH I’M SO FUCKING GAY-<br/>
-...-<br/>
-Remus?-<br/>
-please don’t tell me you have a problem with that-</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-:-:-</p>
</div>(4:51)<em> FUUUCKKKKK </em><p>(4:51) Remus? Wth?</p><p>(4:52)<em> He is gay! I had a feeling before but now he’s confirmed it and he’s so fucking cute! Ugh kill me. </em></p><p>(4:53) D u d e  your bisexual is showing</p><p>(4:53) <em>I am very aware of that </em></p><p>(4:53) Are we talking about the Instagram guy?</p><p>(4:54) <em>YES WE ARE </em></p><p>(4:54) lmao</p><p>(4:54) I ship it</p><p>(4:54) ...</p><p>(4:55) <em>What are you thinking? </em></p><p>(4:55) drop his @ ???</p><p>(4:56) pleeeeeaaaseee :)</p><p>(4:56)<em> I hate you </em></p><p>(4:57) I have to make sure he’s worthy of my baby :)</p><p>(4:57)<em> @theprettieststar </em></p><p>(4:58)  thank you very much sir</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-:-:-</p>
</div><strong>Instagram</strong><p>
  <strong>DMs</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>theprettieststar</strong><br/>
<em>Active now</em>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>4:59 PM</em>
  </p>
</div>/NO!! I swear I don’t! At all!/<br/>/Actually I’m bisexual myself./<br/>/.../<br/>/Sirius?/<div class="center">
  <p>-:-:-</p>
</div>(5:01) <strong>BROOOO </strong><p>(5:01) <strong>JAMIE </strong></p><p>(5:02) <strong>PROOOONNNGGGSSSS </strong></p><p>(5:04)<span class="u"> wth? </span></p><p>(5:04) <strong>HE IS BI </strong></p><p>(5:05) <span class="u">GREAT when’s the wedding? </span></p><p>(5:06) <strong>I don’t know yet but you should definitely start planning </strong></p><p>(5:07) <span class="u">trust me bro. I will. </span></p><p>(5:09) <span class="u">hey, do you think I’ll get Evans to help me? </span></p><p>(5:10) <strong>...why not ask her that question? </strong></p><p>(5:11) <span class="u">trust me, I will </span></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-:-:-</p>
</div>(5:15)<em>
  <br/>
  <strong>[calling FutureWifeeXXXXX]</strong>
  <br/>
</em><p>“The hell you want Potter?”</p><p>“Wow, someone’s in a mood.”</p><p>“I don’t even know why I picked up-“</p><p>“NO WAIT! I- well actually I wanted to ask you something but I don’t think it would be appropriate if you’re not in a good mood. Do you want to talk?”</p><p>“With you? Why would I want that?”</p><p>“I don’t know, maybe because I’m offering it and you sound like you need to let some steam off right now. Scream at me if you need to.”</p><p>“Oh my- I can’t believe you.”</p><p>“...if you don’t want to take me up on the offer, I’ll leave you to yourself.”</p><p>“No. No, it’s alright. Oh gosh, I can’t believe I’m actually doing this.”</p><p>“Really? Oh umm... so what’s got you all wound up?”</p><p>“It’s my sister. She’s been really cold towards me ever since I got the scholarship for Hogwarts. And now she’s got this conservative, ‘Christian’, wanna-be-rich, homophobic, racist and over all bigoted boyfriend and even if he isn’t over she will defend his views in every argument. Consequently, every family dinner has been hell and it’s only getting worse now with the virus and quarantine and all... and I have no clue why I’m telling this you of all people.”</p><p>“That sucks. I know this time is hard on all of us and it probably won’t get any easier in the next few weeks, but I want you to know that I’m here for you and you can talk to me about anything. Sooner or later it’s going to get better and at the moment the most important thing is that you take care of yourself. I know it’s hard to tolerate bigotry, but maybe right now, you need to do everything to avoid these arguments. For your own mental health. Especially if you know you won’t get anywhere with it anytime soon. Give it time.”</p><p>“I- thank you, James. That could actually be helpful advice. I- thank you. Bye.”</p><p>“Goo-“</p><p> </p><p>(5:20)<em><strong>[call ended] </strong></em></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-:-:-</p>
</div>(5:20)<em>
  <br/>
  <strong>[incoming call from ProngsThePlonker]</strong>
  <br/>
</em><p> </p><p>“<strong> What’s up Jamie? </strong>”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“<strong> James? You there? </strong>”</p><p>“Ngggk”</p><p>“<strong> What the actual-? </strong>”</p><p>“I- I think I’m dreaming.”</p><p>“<strong> James? </strong>”</p><p>“Lily- I..... She- I-“</p><p>“<strong> Spit it out goddamnit! </strong>”</p><p>“She actually TALKED to me! Lily Evans!”</p><p>“<strong> Wait, really? That’s crazy! What did you talk about? My wedding? </strong>”</p><p>“That was the plan obviously, but no. She was in a really bad mood and... I don’t know, I guess I ended up offering her to let it all out and... and she actually did. Can you believe that? And then I told her what I thought she should do and she- she really thought it was good advice and SIRIUS HELP ME IM FREAKING OUT AM I DREAMING OR IS THIS REAL?”</p><p>“<strong>Sorry to disappoint Prongsie but sounds pretty unrealistic to me. It was probably a dream. </strong>”</p><p>“She really is a dream isn’t she? She’s so perfect.”</p><p>“<strong> I know, James. You told me often enough. </strong>”</p><p>“She’s so pretty and so smart and she is the purest soul on this planet, I just know it. And have you seen her eyes? Sirius, I don’t know how I will survive for so long without seeing her eyes! I’m destined to pass away without her being in my immediate vicinity for over two weeks!”</p><p>“<strong> Okay, calm down lover boy! I’ve been listening to you fawning over that girl for six years, it’s my turn now! </strong>”</p><p>“Oh, yeah. Right, I promised. So he’s bisexual huh? Found out about his shoe size, yet?”</p><p>“<strong> I didn’t, sadly. BUT I did already give him a nickname. One of my best, I dare say. Moony. </strong>”</p><p>“Nawww you two are adorable! Does he live anywhere close?”</p><p>“<strong> I... I honestly don’t have a clue. I only know for sure he lives in England. OH MY GOD PRONGS!! </strong>”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“<strong> WHAT IF HE LIVES SUPER FAR IN THE NORTH OR SOMETHING? IN DENVER OR SOME SHIT? THAT WOULD MEAN THAT I PROBABLY NEVER GET TO SEE HIM FOR REAL!!! HOW WILL I SURVIVE, PRONGS?? HOW WILL I ONLY COPE? </strong>”</p><p>“Holy shit, calm down there tiger! You’ve been texting this guy for three days and you already talk about him as if he’s the love of your life!”</p><p>“<strong> I told you! He is!!! He’s perfect! He’s so funny and so Intelligent and I never want to stop talking to him! </strong>”</p><p>“....do you even know what he looks like?”</p><p>“<strong> Well, no! Don’t be so shallow, James! </strong>”</p><p>“I’m just saying. Nothing rules out that HE’s not a serial killer or a paedophile, yet.”</p><p>“<strong> HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT MY PRECIOUS MOONY LIKE THAT! </strong>”</p><p>“Just kidding. So pray tell: what more do I need to know about Remus AKA Moony?”</p><p>“<strong> He hasn’t seen ANY of the Star Wars movies, yet! </strong>”</p><p>“nO!!”</p><p>“<strong> YES! </strong>”</p><p>“Bro, you need to do something about that!!”</p><p>“<strong> Oh, honey, I’m am already two steps ahead! </strong>”</p><p>“What did you do?”</p><p>“<strong> Well, for one, I am pressuring him into watching them, of course. </strong>”</p><p>“Naturally.”</p><p>“<strong> And secondly, I keep slipping quotes into my texts... </strong>”</p><p>“With what purpose, may I ask?”</p><p>“<strong> Mostly, to see how long it will take him to realize. Which will also function as a kind of fact-check so I’ll know if he lies to me about having watched them. But also, so that if he finally notices, he will be intrigued to know how many more there are hidden in our texts. So he will be forced to watch them all over again. And if I’m lucky, it will also make him reread our chat and then he’ll realize how much he loves me and will finally propose. </strong>”</p><p>“Wow. You got it all figured out. Why do you need me as your best friend again.”</p><p>“<strong> Free Food at your parents’ restaurant. </strong>”</p><p>“I knew it. Hey, when will you come over work on Elvendork again?”</p><p>“<strong> You think that will still work out, with the virus and quarantine and everything? </strong>”</p><p>“Definitely. I know you need it. I’ll come up with a social-distancing-friendly version of your routine.”</p><p>“<strong> Thanks, bro. Keep me updated. </strong>”</p><p>“And you keep me updated on Moony stuff, yeah?”</p><p>“<strong> I promise, in less than a week you will regret having said that. </strong>”</p><p>“Probably.”</p><p>“<strong> Definitely. Gotta go, dinner will be ready in a bit. </strong>”</p><p>“Bye. Don’t forget to prank Regulus from me.”</p><p>“<strong> Looking forward to it. </strong>”</p><p> </p><p>(5:31)<em><strong>[call ended] </strong></em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m so so sorry for the long wait. Sadly I think this will be how I keep updating this fic. Very slowly. But that’s mainly due to me being super active with other stories I’m writing. I posted a fucking lot in the past two months! So If you need something to pass the time while waiting for the next chapter... you might wanna check out what else I’m writing. It would mean a lot to me.</p><p>PS: kudos and comments make my day :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>